My lover, My enemy (NOW COMPLETE!!)
by thumper
Summary: HARRY/DRACO also in later chapters hermione/ron, Ron and Hermione get rescued and Harry and Draco tell the school they are gay!!i did not write this the talented Miasmas did and thats all but do review PLEASE!!!
1. Default Chapter

Harry stared glumly down at his plate. It was the start of the Christmas holidays, and he was all alone. Ron had gone home to be with his family as his mum had gotten sick, and Hermione had gone to the south of France. This left Harry the only Gryffindor in the school. There were no Hufflepuff's, two Ravenclaws (who were dating each other, so no help there) and a few Slytherins.

Harry looked up at the Slytherin table, directly into pair of soft, gray eyes. For an instant he thought he saw longing in that gaze, but then it hardened, and Draco Malfoy sneered at him.

"Draco Malfoy?" Harry thought "What's he doing here?" As far as Harry knew, Draco always went home for the holidays. Harry suddenly wasn't hungry anymore. He got up from the table and headed towards the Gryffindor common room. "Christmas" He said dejectedly to the fat lady as he stepped through the hole.

He plonked himself down in the chair in front of the fire. He was pretty much miserable and prepared to spend the rest of the day in a sorry state of self loathing when an owl flew in the window. He grabbed the note eagerly.

Dear Harry,

France is beautiful this time of the year. The sun is shining and everything is lovely. I hope your not sitting alone feeling sorry for yourself. If you are, then do something! Read! 'Hogwarts a history' is particularly scintillating.

Love

Hermione

"Well", Harry thought "It's better then nothing!" and headed for the library.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Draco looked at Harry over at the Griffindor table. He was all alone and Draco felt a pang of sympathy. Sympathy?! For Potter? Ugghh! What the hell was happening? Ever since he started having those dreams…..

*Draco was walking along on a path. On one side, there was a grassy field. On the other side was a barren desert land. He knew that he'd have to make a decision soon. Treading this path would kill him. He looked over at the dessert. He saw his father and him. His father beating him, his father yelling at him, his father teaching him the dark arts in preparation.

He turned to look at the meadow and saw Harry. Harry helping him pick up his books, Harry laying a sympathetic hand on his shoulder when Draco's mother died, Harry smiling at him. Which would he choose? He was afraid to choose the dessert because if he did, he knew that he would be forced to be mean and evil, as he'd been taught to be, for the rest of his life. But how could he go to Potter? The obnocsious little goody goody had always hated him. No, that wasn't true. Draco had forced Harry to hate him. Every time Harry had tentively offered friendship, Draco had pushed him away, until the offers ceased to come.

With a heavy heart, Draco would turn and keep walking along the path.*

Draco snapped back to reality with a start as a pair of deep green eyes looked into his. Quickly, Draco replaced his mask of derision, and looked away. He was afraid of what Potter may have seen in his momentarily unguarded gaze.

He watched sereptuously as Harry got up and left the room, and felt his eyes strangely drawn to Harry's behind.

He mentally slapped himself "Draco you fool!" he thought "Stop that at once!"

He needed to go somewhere to think. Somewhere warm and quiet. Not in the Slytherin common room. That fool Pansy could find him there. Draco got up and strode off towards the library.

He got there and scanned the shelves for a book that he would have no chance of getting sucked into, but that every student should read. His eyes landed on the last copy of 'Hogwarts: A history' "Hmmm" he thought " That looks perfect". He picked it up, chose a page at random and sat down not to read it.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Harry walked into the library and saw Draco sitting and reading. Harry started to look for 'Hogwarts: A history'. There were no more copies left, just a gap where they should have stood. Harry sighed. Now what? He didn't know what else to read! Hermione would know. The problem was he was so sick of studying, that a book on practically any other subject would seem like work. What he wouldn't give for a good fiction book.

He glanced over at Draco and noticed that he was reading what was probably the last copy of 'Hogwarts: A history'. And he didn't even look like he was reading it either, just staring intently.

Even though he knew that he should probably hate him like Ron did, Harry couldn't help thinking that there was more to Draco then meets the eye. He was sure that no one could be that evil without a reason. And that no one could be so mean that they couldn't be changed to be nice. He decided to go over and ask if he might read the book, as Draco didn't look too interested in it anyway.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Draco noticed when Harry came into the library, and was struggling hard not to stare. He had managed to keep his glances down to one every 30 seconds, when he noticed Harry coming towards him. Draco stared hard at the book, feeling his face go warm.

"Excuse me, Draco?" said Harry standing in front of him, looking extremely nervous.

"Yes?" Draco said, surprising himself with the way his voice shook slightly.

"Would I be able to read with you?" Whoa! Where had that come from? Harry had meant to ask if he could borrow the book, but something in the way Draco had looked…..maybe a tad vulnerable? Maybe just because he'd sounded so unsure when he'd said "Yes". Whatever it was, Harry had not wanted to leave him. Maybe he needed a friend?

"Oh my god!" Draco thought "What the hell?!" He was so shocked that he just croaked out "Ok" before going back to staring at his book. His body tensed as Harry sat down next to him. Draco shoved the book towards the center of the table

"So, where are you up to?" Harry asked. Draco just pointed to somewhere on the page. "Ummm, I don't suppose we could read it the right way up?" asked Harry.

"What?!" exclaimed Draco, looking anxiously down at the book. He hadn't had it upside down all this time had he? No, the book was right way up. What was Potter thinking of. He looked up to see Harry grinning impishly at him.

"Made you look!" Harry said teasingly

"That's not funny Potter!" he said irritated

"Yes it is Malfoy!" replied Harry. Draco just glared at him and looked resolutely down at the book.

Harry started to read next to him. Draco just tried not to concentrate on where their thighs touched. Harry let out a chuckle.

"I can't believe that happened!" he announced pointing to a section of writing. Draco leaned over him to read it.

"…A former headmaster of the school was fascinated with the whereabouts of the squid during winter. One season he dived down into the lake, through the ice. He was missing for three days, and was eventually found, hanging upside down from his bedroom balcony singing "it's a small world after all", and remained incoherent for the next few days…"

"I just had this image of professor Dumbledore upside down" Harry explained. Draco, whose mind was now also forming a picture of Dumbledore, burst out laughing.

For a moment, their eyes met and held, then Harry blushed and quickly looked away. "Are you ready to turn the page now?" He asked. Draco just nodded mutely.

From that moment on, Harry and Draco seemed to form a truce. Draco even read some of the book with Harry.

Well there is a lot more but I want to know what people think…I do not own anything this fic was written by my friend Miasmas and I had to convince her to put it on fanfic, it gets even funnier as it goes along so please reviewI m sure Miasmas will appreciate it…


	2. discovered feelings and well sex

They had been reading for a few hours now when the lunch bell rang. Draco got up and put the book back on the shelf. Harry hesitated, unsure about whether he should wait or not. Draco joined him and they walked down to the great hall.

"Who would have thought that the book could be so interesting?" asked Draco

"I know" replied Harry "I always used to tease Hermione for reading the book, but now I see how she could get so into it".

They talked animatedly about the history of Hogwarts until they got to the great hall.

Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table, wondering what Draco would do. Draco hesitated for a moment "What the hell!" he thought, sitting next to Harry "I m sick of not having any real friends and having to dislike someone just because of my background, or which house I m in. I want to be friends with Harry". As he thought this, he heard another voice in his head asking "Just friends?" He resolutely ignored it.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

The next few days past in a pleasant haze for the two boys. They spent their days reading together happily. But, all things must come to an end, and so on the third day, as they finished the book, when Harry suggested a friendly game of chess, Draco happily accepted.

That night, Draco dreamt again. This time, he chose the meadow.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

They were playing chess in the Griffindor common room on the forth day of the holidays when Draco was hit with the realization. He loved Harry! That was why it had been Harry in his dream! Why he felt happier then he'd ever felt before when he was near Harry! Why that little voice asked him he just wanted to be friends. Draco now knew that he definitely did not want to just be friends with Harry.

It was no wonder that Draco lost that game of chess. He kept looking at Harry's slender fingers as they moved the chess pieces around the board. Imagining those fingers manipulating various pieces of him around with that type of skill, and felt himself getting an erection. If only he dared to tell Harry about his feelings. But he had been slapped down by his father more then enough times to learn to abhor that type of emotional rejection. He just kept avoiding Harry's gaze and continued to play.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Harry had been bothered these last few days by thoughts of Draco. The way the fire shone on his fair hair, the way his eyes could look so bottomless, the way his mouth was so soft and inviting.

Harry had to face up to the fact that he was in love with Draco! He had to tell him! He couldn't just bottle it up inside him. He'd go mad! Harry could no longer concentrate on the game. He kept thinking of Draco's talented hands caressing his body. He felt a definite movement from his groin.

Thus, with both Harry and Draco not concentrating, an incredibly bad game of chess followed. It got so bad that all the chess pieces lay down in protest and refused to fight anymore. Draco and Harry at last looked at each other, grinning a little shamefacedly.

Slowly their grins faded as their gaze collided in a connection that seemed too strong for either of them to break.

"Tell him now! Tell him now!" screamed Harry's mind

"Draco, I have to tell you something"

"Yes?" queried Draco

"Draco, I don't really understand how it happened, or why, but…IthinkIloveyou!" That last bit was spat out in an incredible rush "I know you probably don't feel the same, but I just thought you should know…" Harry trailed off to a whisper.

"Oh Harry!" Draco joyously exclaimed, "I feel the same way!"

"You do?" asked Harry, hope blazing in his eyes. "Are you sure? We've only really known each other for four days"

"I know, and I m sure Harry. Even before I started to read that book with you, I was dreaming about you. I guess, I just didn't realize it until now."

Harry smiled and caressed Draco's soft, pale cheek with his hand, drawing his face closer. Their lips met tentively, ready to pull apart the instant they were interrupted. When they weren't, the kiss deepened, and Harry felt a fiery ball of passion ignite in his loins. Draco let out a soft moan of pleasure. How could this be wrong if it feels so right? Draco wanted Harry with a hunger he had never experienced before. He reached up and tangled his hand in Harry's hair, the other pushing aside the chess table so that he could press closer to Harry.

"Come to bed with me Draco"

"Yes!"

The two boys managed to get up the stairs, kissing and touching all the way. At the top, they had both lost their robes, Harry had gotten rid of his socks and was moving out of his boxers while Draco was still struggling with his shoes.

They were still angling towards Harry's bed, and Draco finally managed to get his footwear off (you try groping someone and undoing shoelaces at the same time and see how easy you find it!) much to Harry's amusement. With a low chuckle, Harry pushed Draco gently onto his bed, gazing deeply into his amazing smoke gray eyes. "You are so beautiful" whispered Harry, kissing him deeply and passionately. Draco kissed him back, his hands caressing Harry's back lovingly. Harry started to kiss and nibble Draco's neck and chest, licking and tasting. Draco moaned in ecstasy, giving Harry all the encouragement he needed to go lower. He hooked his thumbs into the waistband of Draco's boxer shorts, sliding them down his slim hips, and down his long muscular legs, and tossed them against the far wall.

Draco started to sit up, reaching for Harry who was kneeling over him. Harry pushed him back, holding his wrists sucking and nibbling the area around his navel. Sharp blasts of pure pleasure were coursing through Draco's body. He was gasping hard, deliriously out of breath. "Harry!" he cried "Let me touch you, feel you!"

"Your turn will come my love" Harry answered grinning wickedly, turning his attention back to Draco's delectable body. Harry kissed Draco's stomach, holding him down as spasms of pleasure gripped him. Harry went lower, moving his mouth to the tip of Draco's erect, throbbing member. He licked it softly, drawing it into his mouth and sucking gently. Draco moaned his pleasure mounting. Harry started licking and nibbling all up and down Draco's manhood, grinning at the reaction he was getting. Harry decided to stay at the base for a while, gently sucking on Draco's balls. "Don't stop Harry!".

A storm had blown up, and as it's temperature increased and it became wilder and more frenzied, so too did the boys love making, as Draco spasmed once more, his seed spurting into Harry's waiting mouth, leaving the two boys exhausted and spent, lying together in Harry's bed. And the storm died, it too, spent.

"That was incredible Harry my love" Draco said. "I feel completely satiated"

"I m glad" replied Harry

"But there is just one thing" Draco said archly

"Oh? What?"

"I don't recall you getting as much out of that as I did" and grinning Draco turned Harry on his back.

The storm came back.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

As previously written, the next few days passed in a haze of bliss. The two boys explored each other, taking delight in the sweet giving and taking that their lovemaking provided. And as above, all good things must come to an end.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~# 

Harry and Draco were laughing over the most ridiculous story when the library door was flung open. A furious Lucius Malfoy stood in the doorway glaring at Draco.

"So it is true" he yelled. "Your friends with the Potter boy! I have never been so ashamed in my life!" with that, he strode forward and grabbed Draco's arm, pulling him out of his seat.

"Your coming home with me where I can teach you properly" at these words, Draco's face paled. He knew what that would mean. Beatings, endless screaming sessions, emotional abuse, wishing he could die, and no Harry. The thought shocked Draco into a strange state of paralysis. Harry on the other hand, threw himself at Lucius.

"Get away from me you little shit!" Lucius cried flinging Harry against the wall. Harry hit the wall and slid to the floor, where he lay unmoving.

This broke Draco's paralysis. "Harry!" he screamed, desperately fighting his father to get to the crumpled figure. Lucius backhanded him across the face, then dragged him dazed and bleeding from the room.

All this activity had not gone unnoticed however. As soon as those doors had been wildly flung open, Madame Pince had gone directly to Professor Dumbledore's office.

When they had arrived back at the library, they found an unconscious Harry with numerous bloody smears, Draco and his father had gone.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"Hermione!" exclaimed Ron in delight "You look great!"

"Thanks Ron, you look good too." The two friends hugged as they saw each other at King's cross station after the long Christmas break.

"I can't wait to see Harry again" Hermione continued. "I brought you both gifts from France, but you can only open them when we get back to Hogwarts."

"Oh come on Hermione!" Ron pleaded "Cant I have mine now? Please?"

"No, you have to wait for Harry" she teased him grinning. This was how the whole train trip progressed, with Ron pleading, and Hermione resolutely saying "No".

They were laughing and joking with each other as they walked through the doors of Hogwarts with the other students.

"Lets go find Harry" said Ron eagerly, heading towards Griffindor common room.

"Your incorrigible Ron" Hermione said, laughing at his enthusiasm.

Harry wasn't in the common room, or anywhere else they looked.

"Come on Hermione. Lets go to lunch." Ron suggested "Harry will be there"

They were half-way through lunch, and Hermione was getting worried. "Where is he?" she thought

"Ron, I m really worried." She whispered, tugging on his sleeve "I haven't seen him at all, and he wouldn't skip lunch." They exchanged worried glances.

"We could try the infirmary?" offered Ron tentively. Neither of them wanted to think about Harry getting hurt while they had been off having fun. "He's probably not there though"

"No he's probably not" Hermione agreed. All the same, they slowly got up and left the hall, heading for the infirmary.

The sight that greeted their eyes when they arrived at the infirmary was that of a battered and bruised Harry slowly putting his shoes on, an empty lunch tray on the beside table.

"Harry!" Hermione gasped, grabbing Ron and running with him to Harry. "What happened?" She cried, helping him tie his shoe.

"Stop that Hermione! I m not a invalid!" He replied, shooing her away. "I just had an accident with a wall is all." Harry didn't want to make too much of his injuries as he knew it would make them feel bad.

"Who made that little accident happen Harry?" asked Ron, his fists clenched

"Lucius Malfoy" replied Harry.

"What?! That bastard! I bet Malfoy put him up to it! It was probably all that slimy…"

"No Ron!" Harry cut in quickly. "Draco wouldn't do that" Ron just stared at him in shock "Look Ron, Draco and I have become…friends over the holidays" explained Harry. He didn't want to tell either of them that they had been more then friends, so he kept that part to himself. "He's nice, once you get to know him especially considering the way his father abused him over the years."

"So where is he know?" asked Hermione, walking with Harry as he headed towards the door.

"His father took him home to 'teach him properly'" replied Harry.

"Come on Harry, let's go to the common room. Hermione bought us presents" The trio made their way to the common room. Hermione and Ron laughed and chatted putting Harry's odd silence and withdrawn manner down to the fact that he might not be feeling too well.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

That night Harry lay awake in his cold, lonely bed staring at the miniature Eiffel tower that Hermione had given him. It rebuilt itself every hour, then crumbled into a pile of rubble, only to start again.

Where was Draco? Harry wondered as he lay there. Would his father be able to 'teach' him? What would happen to their relationship if he did. He hoped Draco was ok. He missed him so much that it was actually a physical pain in his chest. Like he had lost half of himself. He had to see Draco again.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

The next morning, Harry was pushing his breakfast around on his plate when a large black owl flew in and dropped a letter onto his plate. Harry picked it up and looked at it. It was addressed to him, but in a strange hand, and sealed with the Malfoy emblem. Harry got up quickly and left the hall, clutching the letter tightly in his fist. Ron and Hermione looked at each other then unanimously got up and followed him.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Harry found a nice sheltered spot on the shore of the lake, then opened the letter, peering cautiously around him. He started to read.

Dear Harry.

I am writing this on behalf of my master, Lord Voldemort. My son Draco has told us all about your little…'escapades', shall we say. You have been a naughty boy haven't you? And I m not just talking about the time Draco spanked you.

Even though he told us everything, Draco did so unwillingly, under much stress and pain. I now realize the extent that your 'niceness' has corrupted him. He would no longer be a suitable servant for my master. It is for this reason that I could kill him without a qualm. And I will kill him Harry, if you do not do exactly as I say.

Come to my house (map enclosed) alone, tonight, or you will never see your precious love again.

Love

Lucius Malfoy

Harry felt as if he'd been hit over the head. "Draco" He softly cried, "Not you!" Resisting the need to cry, he stood and started to walk back to the castle. Remote. Detached. The rest of the day passed agonizingly slowly for Harry who could not wait to see his love again.

Well people what do you think??? I personally found this part of the story hilarious and very racy but that's miasmas for you. There is heaps more coming but Hermione and Ron wont be the main figures for a while so hold on and I did check the spelling and if you guys don't understand half the words don't worry because I don't know what a few mean either well review please miasmas will be very happy if you do!!!!


	3. POOR Ron and Hermione

Ron and Hermione crouched hidden behind some bushes, as they watched Harry open his letter. After a few minutes, they saw him blanche, and then heard him softly cry out Draco's name, his voice full of hurt and anguish. They watched as Harry got up and walked away, his facemask like in its total lack of expression.

"Something's wrong" said Hermione, "And we need to find out what" Ron merely nodded in agreement.

"We'll have to keep a close eye on him." Ron added. "I'll watch him at night in our dorm, and we can both watch him today."

"I'll wait in the common room tonight." She said, "I don't want to miss anything. If Harry goes somewhere tonight, I want to be there"

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

That night, Harry changed and got into bed as if everything was normal, drawing the hangings Ron changed and got into his bed also. He still kept an eye on Harry though determined to stay awake in case Harry went somewhere. It was around 3am, and Ron was beginning to doze off when he was jolted back to awareness by the sudden creaking of Harry's bed.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Harry waited until everyone in the dorm was still and silent. Now was the time to act. He had to get Draco, or die trying!

He slipped out of the bed as silently as possible, wincing as he heard it creak. He padded over to his chest at the foot of his bed, grabbing his invisibility cloak and broom, and then he quietly crept down the stairs. He stopped just outside the common room, looking around furtively. He didn't notice Hermione asleep in a chair in the far corner. Harry sighed in relief, outside in the hall. So far, so good. He felt a twinge of guilt about not telling Ron or Hermione, but it was better if he went alone. They couldn't find out about Draco and himself. Donning his invisibility cloak, he headed off down the hall.

Harry made it safely to the owlery, getting on his broom and going through the window. As soon as he was off the grounds, Harry was like a blur on his Firebolt, only a pausing to check the map occasionally.

Hours passed unnoticed as Harry flew desperately onwards. Then, he saw it. Looming up over the land. Malfoy Mansion. It appeared suddenly, as you passed over the border of Malfoy territory. To Harry, it appeared as a black miasmas, robbing the land of everything good. It was the most forbidding sight he had ever witnessed. But Draco was in there, and Harry had to reach him.

Spotting an open window, Harry flew downwards. He hovered outside the window, peering in anxiously. There didn't seem to be anyone there, so he flew in and landed gently on the floor. Deciding not to risk leaving his broom behind, he tucked it under his cloak, and cautiously started to make his way down to the dungeons.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Draco lay as still as possible on the cold dungeon floor. God he hurt! His bastard father had been merciless in his systematic torture, breaking bones and marking flesh with astounding ease considering he professed to love Draco. The only way he could bear the pain at all was by thinking about Harry. Safe and alive at Hogwarts. Would he ever see his love again? Draco tried to stop his sobs, but he couldn't, the tears flowed endlessly over his battered and bruised face. He curled up into the fetal position, hugging himself for warmth, even though every movement sent pain shooting through his system.

Draco was too far gone in his misery to register the faint sound of footsteps, or the soft click of a cell door opening. He flinched when a cool hand touched his back, which had been flayed till it was bloody and raw, and cowered away.

"Oh Draco love" cried Harry softly, "What have those bastards done to you?"

Draco looked up, startled. Harry? Here? Hope rose within him. It was Harry!

"Harry" he croaked "How did you get in here? You have to go. Don't let them put you in here too Harry. I couldn't bear it"

"I m not going to leave you Draco" Harry replied fiercely. "That fat bastard Pettigrew is asleep outside your cell, can you stand, can you walk?" Harry asked, concern darkening his eyes.

Draco tried to get to his feet. As soon as he put pressure on his left leg however, pain exploded all up his side. He gasped and fell against Harry, which caused pain to shoot through his numerous broken ribs. "Uggghh!" He cried out, as his world constricted until all that was left was the fiery center of pain.

At last he felt cool hands steadying him, touching places that did not hurt.

"We don't have much time Draco, thank god Pettigrew didn't wake up." Harry whispered, "Quickly get on." Harry pulled out his broom, which was now floating next to him in the air. Gingerly, Draco got on, and tried to find a position that would not transport him back to his world of pain. Harry gently propelled the broom along the hall and up the stairs. He was just closing the door, to the dungeon when he heard a noise. By the sound of it, two people were coming towards him and Draco. Harry glanced around to avoid find another way out of Malfoy Mansion without colliding into the two people heading in their direction.

" Turn right, Harry" Draco whispered. Harry turned and saw a broad oak door. Harry hurried over to it, pulling the broom behind him. Draco gritted his teeth against the pain, sweat dripping down his face.

Harry pulled them through the door, shutting it behind him quietly. Harry stayed there, listening.

"Harry" whispered Draco, "We have to go! It could be my father with Voldemort!" Harry looked at him, and then nodded, coming towards him swiftly and taking hold of the broom again.

"You'll have to guide me, I don't know the way from here."

"Ok Harry" Draco replied. The next half hour passed in a excruciatingly slow pace for Harry, expecting that every time they turned a corner they would bump into Voldemort or Lucius but finally, with Draco's knowledge of his house, they reached a room with a large window and balcony.

Harry pulled Draco and the broom over to the balcony, stood on the railing, and carefully got on behind Draco. Draco clenched his teeth and tried to ignore the pain as Harry's arms came around him to grip the brooms handle in front of Draco.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked Draco, concern filling his voice. Draco nodded, leaning back against Harry, and relaxing his strained muscles. His body was still wrapped in a cocoon of pain, but the fact that Harry was holding him pushed the pain back to a dull throbbing. When they started to move towards Hogwarts, Draco let himself relax and fall asleep against Harry's broad shoulder.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Harry flew onwards towards Hogwarts, cradling his lover in his arms. For hours they flew like that, Harry listening to the soft, even breathing of Draco.

Eventually, the large building that was Hogwarts appeared in front of him. Harry flew on, through an open window. Not stopping, he kept flying through the halls to the infirmary. Harry knocked on the door, still hovering in the air.

Madame Pince opened the door and gasped when she saw Draco.

"Oh that poor boy!" she cried, ushering them inside. "What happened to him?"

"He was tortured by his father" Harry replied in a voice that trembled with helpless rage and exhaustion.

"You can stay here for the day and sleep as well Harry," she told him sternly. "Now hop into bed while I fix Draco up."

"Can't I help?" ha asked

"No," she relied "The best thing for you to do is go to sleep. Don't worry, he'll be as good as new in a few hours after I've finished with him."

Harry pulled off his clothes leaving his boxers on and fell into the infirmary's bed as the sun rose over the horizon, gently bathing the land in its honey gold warmth.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Draco groaned and sat up. The last he remembered, Madame Pomfrey had been shoving revolting potions down his throat to heal him. He sat up in bed, the pain wasn't too bad. His bones were whole and his skin repaired. He would always have the emotional scars though, there wasn't a potion to heal them, and he would have the bruises from his father's bashings for a while, but all in all, life was looking good. He looked around him, and noticed Harry lying in the next bed, his face pale and drawn. The impulse to jump into bed with Harry was too powerful to deny. Draco got out of bed and slowly made his way over to Harry. Pulling back the covers, Draco slid in beside Harry, resting gently beside him. At last, feeling at peace with the world, Draco drifted of into a dreamless sleep.

Sometime later, around midnight, Madame Pomfrey waked Draco.

"Draco, don't wake Harry, but you'll have to get back into your own bed now."

"Please let me stay Madame Pomfrey, I just want to with him, please?"

"Well, I guess I can let you just this once, but mind you don't disturb him. Now I m going into Hogsmeade for the rest of the night, so you'll be here alone with Harry. I m going to trust you to tell anyone who comes where I' am and not to get into any mischief, Ok?"

"I promise," Draco said solemnly "On my word as a Malfoy"

Madame Pomfrey then left Draco and Harry alone, very tactfully. As soon as she left Draco, leaning on his elbow, gazed down longingly at Harry's innocent, placid face. "Oh Harry" he said to himself "How I have missed you!" Draco tenderly caressed Harry's cheek, then his chest. The covers were tangled around Harry's narrow waist, leaving his naked chest exposed. Draco explored all Harry's rippling chest muscles with a gentle curiosity.

"Having fun?" Draco jerked his face up to meet Harry's amused green eyes.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"Well hello children"

Hermione and Ron whirled around to find Lucius Malfoy, Peter Pettigrew and lord Voldemort looming over them.

Hermione and Ron had followed Harry over to the Malfoy Mansion, barely keeping up with him, as they owned much slower brooms. They had been searching around in the dungeon for what felt like hours now, and had decided to go back to Hogwarts when, they were found.

"Unfortunately, Harry and my son seemed to have escaped, from unfortunate circumstances" He said giving a glare to Pettigrew, cold fury laced through his voice "But upon finding you two here, I m sure he will be visiting us again very soon" With this all three of them smiled equally evil smiles. 

"Expelliaramus" Pettigrew shouted, as Hermione and Ron reached for their wands. The wands flew through the air, Pettigrew catching them deftly and putting them in his pocket.

"Uh, Uh no wands children" He said, his eyes glinting evilly. He then put an immobility spell on them, and moved Hermione into the cell behind her, and Ron down to a large room at the end of the corridor, shutting the doors behind them, then (knowing that they couldn't escape) removed the immobility spell.

"Nicely done Pettigrew" said his Lord "No sign of your usual incompetence at all"

Pettigrew preened under the praise, looking so smug and self satisfied, that Hermione felt nauseous.

She also felt anger, fear and hatred. What would they do to her? What would they do to Ron? Hermione had to fight the urge to burst out in hysterical tears. She could see the three…. 'men' outside of the cell they had put her in, hear them congratulating themselves on a job well done.

"As a reward, you can have her Peter" continued Voldemort.

"Oh thank you my lord!" Peter squealed in delight, licking his thin lips and rubbing his hands together.

"Come now Lucius, show me how you love to use your torture chamber." Voldemort said, making his way towards Ron's cell.

"Now that we are alone" said Pettigrew "Lets have some fun" He opened the door and entered the cell. Hermione saw a chance to escape and launched herself at him. Pettigrew however, was ready for her and put the imperious curse on her. Hermione was totally helpless, a prisoner of her own mind.

"Now" said a voice in her mind "Undress" Hermione was powerless to refuse.

Over the next few hours, Pettigrew compelled Hermione to commit such depraved sexual acts that after when she looked back her body would shudder uncontrollably upon recollecting them.

For weeks after her imprisonment, Hermione woke up screaming with the memory of Pettigrew's fat, pudgy, sweaty disgusting hands roaming her body, closely followed by his fat, slug-like tongue, and the vile taste of him filling her mouth.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Ron was pacing around his cell inspecting all the horrendous implements. The door opened, and Ron threw himself at it, not waiting to see who would come in.

Bang! Ron was thrown against the far wall by a sudden blast of power. He was then pulled up and dragged under a dangling hook by Lucius Malfoy, and felt hard iron manacles tighten around his thin wrists. The manacles were then attached to the dangling hook, and Ron was pulled up until he was on his toes with his arms stretched up above his head.

Lucius stood in front of him, and then ripped Ron's robes right down the center, yanking it off, so that Ron stood in just his boxer shorts.

"What do you want?" He yelled. "What have you done to Hermione?"

"Don't worry Weasley, I m sure Peter's giving her quite a nice time" Lucius said maliciously.

"If you've hurt her in any way…"

"Now, now Weasley, I hardly think you are in any position to threaten, and besides, you have other things to worry about" Lucius continued, picking up a dull scalpel. "Did you know that flesh wounds hurt more then deep puncture wounds? That's just a small piece of knowledge that I will demonstrate on you. Let me also tell you that if you brace yourself, it will hurt more. Now my lord, let me show you how well I've learned the dark mark."

Ron could no longer see Lucius as he was behind him. Ron felt a sharp pain on his back, and cried out in pain as the dull blade cut deeper, sawing through his skin to the tender flesh beneath. Blood started to trickle down his back as Lucius continued to cut raggedly etching out the dark mark on Ron's back.

Lucius finished his art, and Ron tired from the pain, hung limply from the hook, his arms aching as they were stretched further. Then, fiery needles of pure agony were racing on his back as Lucius poured a green salt dye into his wounds, staining it a poisonous shade.

"Did you enjoy that?" asked Lucius. "I do try and be a gracious host and entertain my guests. But we are not finished yet"

As Lucius started towards Ron with a new torture device that he had to try out, Ron prayed for the first time in his life for the pain to be over, and his wish granted Ron fainted from the loss of blood.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Hermione huddled up in a corner as she heard Ron's agonized screams die down, and then heard the soft steps of Lucius coming into her cell. Would this torture ever end she asked herself praying for death, anything to make sure Lucius or anyone else would never touch her again.

"Lets have a little fun shall we?" said a smug Lucius

And with that he took possession of her body, Hermione lay unmoving under his body as time and time again his seed filled her.

Well there it is the sickest part of the fic well besides Harry and Draco, and let me tell you I think that Ron and Hermione are suffering way too much as I kept telling Miasmas but she enjoys giving Ron and Hermione pain, I know I know what a freak! Everyone who thinks they are suffering too much tell me so I can show miasmas that I m right anyhow please review and I know it was really long sorry everyone but I had to fit it all in this part.

DON'T

FORGET

TO 

REVIEW!!!!!


	4. more sex and findings

Harry stared glumly down at his plate

Draco and Harry were lying peacefully together in the aftermath of their lovemaking.

"I love you Harry."

"I love you too"

"I was so afraid that you would find someone better then me while I was away." Draco said apprehensively.

"I could never find anyone better then you dear heart." Harry said, "You are the best."

Draco frowned, "But I will have to go back on the summer holidays Harry, I have nowhere else to go. I can't go back Harry, I couldn't bear it!" Draco looked at Harry pleadingly for an answer; unshed tears making his eyes look luminous.

Harry stroked his cheek comfortingly. "Professor Dumbledore said that next summer I could stay with Sirius if he has a good place to stay, I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you came along."

Draco looked at Harry, his eyes shining with hope "Really Harry? You think he will?" He asked eagerly.

Harry laughed, a deep, rumbling laugh "I don't think he'll mind too much." Harry had told Draco about everything in his life before the whole debacle with Draco's father had separated them. Draco had shared his soul with Harry.

This night was spent talking and touching and tasting. The atmosphere was heady, like they had drunk too much wine. It was a time to laugh and play and revel in their youth. So when Draco suggested a walk, Harry agreed eagerly. They dressed quickly, pulling on just their robes and shoes.

With a bit of muffled giggling, they made their way quickly to the shore of the lake.

"Lets walk around it dear heart" suggested Harry

"Sure, babe" said Draco grinning, he knew Harry hated that nick name "By the way," he added "Your it!" he said, quickly tapping Harry on the shoulder then sprinting off around the lake with his robes hitched up around his knees. Harry grinned, hitching up his own robes, and ran after him, laughing.

They laughed and played like this till at last Harry caught Draco around his waist and tackled him to the ground.

"God you can run fast" said Harry, panting hard, looking down at Draco.

"So can you" replied Draco, also panting. Harry rolled off Draco and flopped onto his back, exhausted. "Oh poor boy" said Draco leaning over him "Too tired to do anything else?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well, it's a very physical activity. It'll make you wet, and its very refreshing"

Harry looked up at the grinning face. "Oh?" he asked

"That is, if your up to it"

"Oh, I'll be up to it" said Harry, reaching for Draco. Draco got up quickly, backing away, grinning. Harry frowned "Where are you going?" asked Harry.

"Why I'm going swimming of course" answered Draco "What did you think I was talking about?" with that, he stripped quickly, and waded into the cold lake. Not one to be left behind, especially with that sexy ass shaking in front of him, Harry followed him in. the two boys splashed around in the icy cold water, laughing and wrestling, pushing each other under the waters surface. Their limbs intertwined as Harry pushed Draco off his feet, and Draco dragged Harry down with him. They had grabbed each other as they both lost their footing, and when they sank down to the bottom, their chests pressed together, desire suddenly took hold, and they kissed, air bubbles streamed past them, but they didn't notice, lost in the glory of their love, until finally, their need for air brought them back to the surface.

By silent consent, the pair quickly swam to shore where they fell to the ground, Draco's body covering Harry's as their mouths fused.

Draco ran his hands over Harry's slim muscular body, slippery with water. The feeling of wet, naked skin rubbing together nearly drove him insane with wanting. He clasped Harry's hard member, and started to move his hand up and down slowly along its length.

Harry moaned, warmth surging through his entire body. He shuddered as Draco licked his inner thighs, pushing them apart. Draco employed his tongue and mouth in ways that should be illegal, but (thank god) were not. He licked and kissed, nibbled and tasted all the folds, crevices and smooth skin in between.

Something inside Harry exploded, a low moan tore from his lips as his hips jerked forward.

Wave after wave of undiluted pleasure washed over him "Draco…Please!"

Suddenly, the dam burst, filling Harry with a molten heat. He threw back his head and dug his fingers into the soft earth as a tremor so violent it felt like it would rip him apart, shuddered through him.

"Now" Draco whispered "My turn"

Draco turned Harry over until he was on all fours, then pushed his quivering member into the deep, welcoming crevice between Harry's delectable buttocks.

Draco thrust in and out grinding his hips against Harry. He buried himself deeper and deeper, his longing built and heflew higher and higher until at last, he reached the stars in a blinding burst ofgolden sensation, and he felt his essence spurt into Harry.

The two boys collapsed on the ground, exhausted.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

The next day dawned while the boys were still asleep by the lake, clutching each other for warmth. They woke up as warm sunlight touched their faces. They got up and got dressed quickly, heading towards the great hall.

"I feel a little weird with nothing on under my robes" said Draco

"I know how you feel. I just hope it's not a breezy day!"

Breakfast had started by the time the two boys had gotten to the hall, and they stood in the shadow of the doorway for a moment.

"I'll go to the Slytherin table with you" Harry stated. Draco looked at him. All the Slytherins hated Harry, he couldn't do that to Harry.

"No Harry, they hate you. I'll go to the Gryffindor table with you, all the Slytherins must know I'm your friend by now, and the Gryffindor's seem nicer then the Slytherins."

Harry couldn't disagree with that. The Gryfindors would be more tolerant of their…friendship.

"Okay, let's get this over with then" they smiled at each other, then Harry stepped into the hall with Draco following close behind him. They seemed to have slipped in unnoticed.Harry sat down at the end of the table next to George, Draco sat down next to Harry nervously.

George's eyes narrowed "What's he doing here?" he asked

"He's here because I asked him to be George, he's my friend" Harry answered, smiling reassuringly at Draco.

George looked a little surprised at Harry'svehemence, but said no more. Curious glances were thrown their way, but no more questions were asked.

The Slytherins, however, were glaring at Dracowith undisguised hatred, Draco just glared right back.

Harry knew it was hard for him, and squeezed his thigh under the table. Draco gave him a grateful look and continued to eat his breakfast. "Hey Harry, have you seen Ron and Hermione?" asked Fred "They've been missing since the night before last. Nobody seems to know where they are."

"No I haven't." answered Harry. At that moment, the mail arrived, and a large black owl flew over to Harry and Draco. Both their faces paled as they recognized Lucius Malfoy's owl. It dropped a scroll on Draco's plate, and flew out again.

Draco got up taking the scroll, and left the hall, heading for the lake. Harry watched him leave, then got up to follow him, a frownadorning his face.

Harry found Draco at the spot where they had fallen asleep last night, reading the scroll. Harry sat down next to him, giving Draco a wordless sense of comfort.

Draco finished reading it, then handed it to Harry silently. Harry read it over, his worst fears confirmed.

Dear Draco,

I don't know how he did it but Harry seems to have gotten you and himself both back to Hogwarts.

Ron and Hermione were not so lucky however. I have tried to be charming host to them, but I don't think they fully appreciate my dungeon. Ron just…hangs around all day moaning and groaning about the pain. Hermione, however, apparently seems to like the sight of the ceiling, as she spends much of her time on her back, also moaning and groaning.

I do hope you tell that person you're bedding that he's invited to come and save them any time he pleases. Although Ron can't really walk, and Hermione starts to scream every time someone opens her cell, so getting them both out might prove a bit of a problem for your lover, but I'm sure it's nothing the great Harry Potter can't handle.

You, on the other hand, I never want to see again. You're a disgrace to the Malfoy name. You have proved that you are too corrupted to be a suitable servant for my lord. You're some one else's problem now.

Lucius Malfoy

"We have to tell Dumbledore" said Harry "We need help if we are going to save them" he glanced over at Draco, and saw glistening tears rolling down his face. "What's wrong?" Harry asked

"Its my fault" Draco sobbed

Harry pulled him in close, holding him against him.

"Its not your fault"

"Yes it is! If I had never become your friend, this would never have happened"

"Draco, it is not your fault" Harry said forcing Draco'shead up so they looked each other in the eyes "It's your fathers fault for being an asshole and Voldemort's fault for being a colossal prick, all you did was follow your heart, how can that be wrong?"

Draco smiled at him "I'm so glad you're here" he said. "I could never live without you now."

"I feel the same way"

They got up and headed to Dumbledore's office, hoping he'd be there

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Well there it is the end of the chapter but it gets more interesting, how do they save hermione and Ron? What will be dumbledores reaction to their relationship? Find out in the next chapter!

Sorry it was so sick but I got in trouble with miasmas for not putting down every detail, and I finally told her that I would put all sick details in from now on

Disclaimer: I own nothing as the story is not mine, I don't own Harry potter characters and I don't own my pants, yes that's right iam not wearing my own pants, ummm all spelling mistakes are the fault of the computer.

Thank you to all people who reviewed as I know this fic is sic and it's hard to say anything nice about (don't hit me miasmas!) can every1 review even if it is a flame or even if it is only one word just please review thank you!!!


	5. Harry tells all

Harry stared glumly down at his plate

CHAPTER 5 (I THINK)

Ron waited silently, crouched opposite the door of his prison ready for his chance to escape.

A key turned, the lock clicked, and the door opened. Ron threw himself at the door, using blind rage to give him strength.

A flash of light blinded him, and then he was spiraling down into dark unconsciousness.

Ron woke up to find himself strapped to a wooden table, Lucius standing at the end of it with a large wooden mallet and an evil smile.

"You have tried to ambush us for the last time, boy" Lucius said. "We tire of having to guard ourselves every time we enter your cell." With this, he raised the mallet, and brought it crashing down on Ron's left kneecap, making a sickening crunching sound as it shattered the joint. Ron screamed, a sound that echoed with pure agony. When the mallet was brought down on his other knee, Ron fainted.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Hermione screamed and flinched as her cell door opened and something was thrown carelessly inside. Hermione waited, cautiously, in her corner. It groaned and started to sit up, then screamed and fainted.

Hermione crept forward, curious as to what it was. As she got closer, she noticed some patches of bright red shining through the gritty hair. 

"Ron?" she whispered

"Mhmmm?" came a short reply "Hermione?" Hermione rushed to Ron as he finally managed to successfully sit up, with only a wince betraying his pain. As his eyes adjusted to the dark, and took in the sight of her, he gasped. Her naked body was just a mass of bruises. "Oh Hermione" he whispered, "What did they do to you?"

Halting at first, Hermione told Ron of her multiple rapes, describing all the pain and horror she'd been through. At the end of her tale, she was sobbing on Ron's shoulder. He gently patted her back, murmuring soothing words, then, he began his own tale. The horrors of the torture chamber bought him to tears, and they sobbed with each other, taking comfort in their shared pain.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Harry and Draco waited outside Dumbledore's office, after having gotten past the statue using the password "canary creams".

"What are we going to tell him Harry?" Draco said, pacing up and down on the narrow landing.

"The truth I guess," replied Harry, twisting his robe nervously.

"In the letter, my father says we are lovers. Should we deny it?"

"No. Now that your father's out of the way, there's no reason to keep it a secret. I want everyone to know about us, don't you?"

"Yes, I hate always sneaking around"

"Good. Then, it's settled?"

"Yes"

"Besides, its never a good idea to lie to Dumbledore" Harry mused

The two boys fell into silence again. Not long after, they heard soft footsteps approaching and professor Dumbledore came into view.

"Hello Harry, Draco" he said. "What brings you to my door?" Dumbledore reached the landing and opened the door, letting the two boys in.

"Well sir," Draco began "It's about my former father"

"Former?" Dumbledore queried with a lift of his snowy white brows. Draco handed Dumbledore the letter impassively.

"This should explain everything," he said,

The two boys waited nervously. Halfway through, Dumbledore glanced up and said "Please, sit down". They sat down on the seats indicated, nervously glancing at each other and trying to give each other silent encouragement.

Dumbledore looked at them, his face unreadable. "Is this true? Are you lovers?"

"Yes, it's true" Harry answered, taking Draco's hand in his and looking defiant. Dumbledore's face took on a somber expression.

"Harry's my little love muffin" (A.N. for the one and only Emma who suggested it.) Draco said, grinning in an attempt to try and brighten the mood. Harry grinned back at him, squeezing his hand in reassurance.

"Yes, I'm sure he is" said Dumbledore, trying to hide a smile. "The question is, what are we going to do now? Our first objective is to rescue Ron and Hermione. Then, we should find a new home for Draco."

"Umm, if you wouldn't mind sir" Draco said tentively "Could I try on the sorting hat again?" Noticing a curious look from Harry, he explained "I don't want to be in Slytherin anymore. They all hate me anyway."

Dumbledore nodded and got up, reaching for the hat. He placed it gently on Draco's head.

"Well, well" the hat spoke into Draco's ear "What do we have here? So many years as a Slytherin, yet so much courage and honor see in you, what has brought about this change?"

Draco formed a picture of Harry in his mind, the loving smile and brilliant green eyes coming to him so easily.

"Oh, I see! Yes, this will be a good thing for you. I think you shall now be called a…Gryfindore!"

As with the first time the hat spoke the houses name out aloud, delighting Harry. Draco grinned at him.

Dumbledore took in their happy faces then said "I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with you two sleeping in the same room."

"We'll be good" said Draco, giving him a patently false innocent look. "We would never do anything bad"

"Hmm" was all Dumbledore said.

"Well, I'll have to show this to the other teachers. I'll need their help to rescue Hermione and Ron. Follow me." He led them to the staff room, where the teachers were gathered due to a special announcement that had magically been produced on the way. The pupils of Hogwarts curiously looked at Harry and Draco as they followed Dumbledore. Most assumed that they were in trouble.

They reached the staff room as the bell for lunch rang. Draco and Harry sat down on a two-seater couch in the corner of the staff room to wait.

"As you all know, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger have been missing for quite a number of days now. Apparently, Lucius Malfoy has been holding them at his mansion. He has sent Draco a letter which I shall read aloud now."

At the end of the letter, Snape looked over at them with something akin to horror on his face and said "Your lovers? That's disgusting!"

Draco just grinned and said "Don't knock it till you've tried it sir." This caused Harry to grin also, but everyone else just seemed to be in shock.

"Harry, I never would have expected something like this from you!" Professor McGonagall said.

"Expected what, Professor?" Harry asked

"Well, that you….you could…"

"Could what? Fall in love? Have feelings and emotions like everyone else? Have the courage to give up everything for someone?" He shot back at the professor "I'm sorry that I disappointed you professor"

Draco smiled at him lovingly. "They are just a bit shocked Harry." Draco said "You can't blame them for that"

Harry sighed "I know, I just hate being pidgen holed"

Draco laughed "And you think I'm not? Honestly Harry, everyone gets pidgeon holed. People just naturally seem to do it. you can't blame them."

Harry grinned and said "Can't I?" arching an eyebrow. They looked back at the room to find the teachers looking at them.

"Aren't we supposed to be figuring out how to save Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Well I'm sorry for not writing this sooner but my keyboard was not working and yea, so what did you think everyone? Was it good should I keep going? I think some people would have my head in my noose if I didn't.

Well to be coming soon, Ron and Hermione's rescue! I'm very imaginative with titles aren't I? Oh and there will be a sequel to this story because the next one is the last chapter.


	6. the end or is it?

Perter was smiling happily as he locked the cell door, Hermione's sobbing was music to his ears

Peter was smiling happily as he locked the cell door, Hermione's sobbing was music to his ears. That Ron boy had also been entertaining.

"Well, hello peter" said a deep voice behind him. Peter froze, it couldn't be could it? He turned around fearfully. It was! It was Sirius Black!

"Sirius I can explain!" He said trying to slide away.

"I don't think so peter." Sirius snarled, clapping handcuffs around Peter's chubby wrists. "Tell it to the judge, friend" he sneered, hauling Peter up the stairs. The sight that met him was one of utter chaos. His master lay unconscious on the floor with handcuffs on his wrists, a limp Harry being clutched by a tearful Draco one hundred yards from the body. Dumbledore looked as if he was recovering from a heart attack with Madame Pomfrey hovering over him, and Severus Snape and Remus Lupin were tying up a furious Lucius who had tiny Professor Flitwick sitting on his chest madly producing tickling charms.

Peter was horrified. They'd been beaten? His master had fallen? This was impossible!

Then he saw the two dementors by the door, and fainted clean away.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Draco sobbed over the still figure of Harry. His mind had shuddered at the sight of Harry and Voldemort shouting curses at each other.

Voldemort had just been getting ready to throw another curse at Harry when Draco had picked up a vase and lobbed it at Voldemort's head.

It had hit him, distracting him unconscious. The vicious looking green flash had still hit Harry though, and he stopped only long enough to whack a pair of handcuffs on Voldemort before hurrying to Harry's side. There he had staye4d until Madame Pomfrey had appeared by his side. Shifting out of the way, she examined Harry, Draco waited anxiously.

Madame Pomfrey finished her examination then handed Draco a large block of chocolate and said "Feed this to him when he wakes up".

Draco took the chocolate then sat fixedly by Harry until he began to stir. When he regained consciousness, Draco shoved the chocolate at him and commanded

"Eat this!"

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Harry woke up to the sight of Draco's tearstained face gazing down at him. He had only a moment to take that in however, before an extremely large chocolate bar was thrust into his face.

"Eat this!" Draco commanded sternly. Harry, completely exhausted, obeyed meekly, reflecting on what had just happened.

Entering the mansion, the large group of wizards and witches had caught Voldemort and Malfoy coming out of the dungeon. Harry remembered fighting desperately with Voldemort, flashes of light darting all around, and Harry dodging madly. Then one hit him, and Harry knew no more.

"What happened to Voldemort?" asked Harry, chewing on the rich, dark chocolate.

"I hit him with a vase" said Draco, his pale skin flushed. "He was knocked out, and I put a pair of those magic blocking handcuffs on him. He wont be terrorizing any longer," Draco said with a triumphant grin.

Harry grinned back at him and offered him a piece of chocolate.

"No Harry, you need it"

"I can't eat it all Draco, I'll be sick. You fought as well, you should have some too."

"Yeah, but I only threw a vase, you threw multiple curses" Draco replied, reaching for some chocolate.

"Yeah, but if you hadn't, I might be dead now"

"That's not funny Harry" Draco said, the smile wiped from his face.

"It wasn't supposed to be," said Harry, also serious "You saved my life Draco."

"I had to Harry. If you had died, I couldn't live either"

Harry regained his grin and said, "Now the only problem is, how can I ever repay you?" He tried to look as innocent and virginal as possible.

"Oh, I'm sure I could think of something." Draco replied archly. "But first, Hermione and Ron"

"Oh my god!" Harry said, looking past Draco.

"What?" Draco asked, then turned around and gasped in horror.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Ron lay on his back, not daring to move. His knees had been crushed, he had a permanent dark mark etched into his back, and he had been raped. All that, coupled with numerous burns and the horror of watching Hermione also getting raped, had brought him to the state of mind where he longed for the sweet embrace of death to sooth his broken body.

Light hit his face, and then cool hands were on his head, pouring something sweet down his throat.

And then Ron knew no more.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Hermione felt light hit her like a physical blow. She moaned and tried to curl up tighter. She felt the rough wool of a blanket on her bare flesh and looked up to see Madame Pomfrey looking at her.

"Come on dear, it's time to go home now." Ron was floating in the air by the door, also draped in a blanket. Hermione got up and shuffled after Madame Pomfrey.

The stairs to the top of the dungeon were a trial for Hermione who ached all over. She reached the top of the stairs and saw Peter, Lucious and Voldemort being dragged out unconscious by Sirius, Remus and Snape respectively.

Harry and Draco were sharing some chocolate on the floor. Then Harry saw her "Oh my god!" he said, sitting up.

"What?" Draco asked turning and gasped as he saw her.

"Are you okay Hermi?" asked Harry as they both rushed over to her. "Yes, I'm fine." She said blankly.

"Away with you!" ordered Madame Pomfrey. "Go back to Hogwarts. You can come and see Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley in the infirmary in a few days time."

Harry and Draco reluctantly headed off towards their brooms. Halfway there, Draco turned to Harry and said "Wait, I should get something while I'm here" Draco rushed off, leaving a bewildered Harry to follow him.

Draco turned a corner and when Harry followed, Draco could not be seen. "Draco?"

"In here Harry!" Draco replied from a room to Harry's left. Harry walked in and found Draco kneeling down over a chest on the floor of a very dark and musty room.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked as Draco pulled out an old, moth eaten carpet.

"Getting out my flying carpet," he replied. "It's really good for long journeys, especially for more then one person, and it has auto-pilot, so you don't have to steer it, just tell it where to go."

"It doesn't look that…good"

"That's an illusion to stop muggles from wanting it. Here, I'll show you. Revealeum! And viola!"

Draco was now holding up a magnificent Turkish carpet made of fine wool.

"Wow!" said Harry

"I know, pretty cool huh?!"

Draco spread it flat on the ground then sat down on it. It was a large rug, about the size of a kitchen table (6 chairs). It was mainly black, with an intricate gold design, and a long gold tassel at each corner.

"Come on Harry!" Draco said, motioning for him to get on.

"What about our brooms?"

"We'll get them on the way"

So, only stopping to pick up their brooms, Harry and Draco made their way back to Hogwarts.

On arrival, Professor McGonagall met them.

"Harry, Draco, there you are!" she exclaimed as they flew in through the main door. "Now, I want you to go straight to bed. Draco, your in with the rest of the 7th year Griffindors now."

With that she turned away and headed towards her office.

The two boys got off the carpet and headed up the stairs. When they got to the fat lady's portrait, Draco stood there looking stumped.

"Errr…."

"It's gob smacker" Harry said

The fat lady heard and opened the door, even though she did not like the idea of a former Slytherin residing under her house.

They made their way up the stairs to their dorm, and flopped on their respective beds.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

THE END

Well it's finally finished but I'm sorry to say that there is a sequel and I will be writing it up one of these days but until then I'm only going to say its about Hermione and Ron with special appearances from a number of people. Bye and thank you to all those who reviewed with helpful hints and mean flames!


End file.
